Fantasía
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Todos tenemos un deseo, una fantasía que queremos cumplir, y yo lo haría con el chico del bar
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasía**

**Todos tenemos un deseo, una fantasía que queremos cumplir, y yo lo haría con el chico del bar**

* * *

**- 1 -**

-Salud.- Todas gritamos, y reímos, el alcohol ya hacia efecto en nuestro sistema, si así es eso suele pasar después de dos botellas de vodka y un excesivo deseo de sentirse libre

-De jalón.- Sonríe y me guiña el ojo, la chica más hermosa que conozco

-Tomoyo, creo que ya no debería, ya estoy en extremo borracha.- Me observa

-Párate.- Y lo hago

-No has perdido el equilibrio, para mi aun no estás en lo extremo.- Buen punto, así que vuelvo a tomar

Mi prima y su mala influencia, y eso que no está su adorado Eriol, para que me persuada más de lo que ya ella hace

-Eres tan hermosa Tommy.- La abrazo

-Tú lo eres más Sakura.- Niego

-Claro que si.- Vuelvo a negar

-Si así fuera porque mi maravilloso novio, perdón ex novio, me boto

-Puag ese idiota, porque lo mencionas.- Toma de su bebida

-Quiero saber que mierda pasó, después de un año de noviazgo me tira, así como así

Tomoyo, me toma de los hombros, me ve fijamente, y su cara de porcelana pone una mirada de dulzura.- Por que no puede con esta gran mujer que tengo en frente

-Sakura si vieras todo lo que nosotras vemos en ti, y no solo tus amigas o familia, los tipos que quieren contigo

Saco una pequeña sonrisa melancólica

-El chico de la cafetería de la escuela, el que siempre espera a tomar el mismo bus que tu, con el que estas en la clase de atletismo, y puedo nombrar mas

-No creo

-claro que si.- Ahora pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y me da otra copa

Me susurra en el oído.- Como el tipo que está cerca de la barra viéndote

Siento el frio ambiente cuando me suelta y la veo irse con Rika a la pista de baile, niego, mis amigas nunca van a cambiar

...

...

...

-Eres libre Saku.- Me digo y tomo de un sorbo lo que quedaba del vaso, ahora solo esta vacío, me sabe cómo a agua. Esto será una resaca olímpica

-Y puedo hacer lo que quiera.- Me repito

-Así es.- Me toma ahora Chiharu del brazo para alcanzar a Tomoyo

Y con esa música electro, mi cuerpo responde sin dudarlo

-¿Y cómo que quieres hacer?- Me pregunta Chiharu

Giro y giro y sonrió

-Cumplir una de mis fantasías, tirarme en el baño a cualquier tipo que se me antoje

-Sakura.- Se tapa la boca, como si lo que dije fuera una mala palabra, pero después simplemente me abraza y empezamos a menearnos

-Estas muy borracha, porque ya para decir eso

-Mi novio, exnovio.- Corrijo de nuevo.- me dejo, tengo 24 años, soy adulta.-creo.- puedo hacerlo

-Power girl.- Dice Tomoyo.- Hell yeah

Bailamos un poco mas, hasta que siento como mi vejiga necesita atención y rápida

-Voy al baño.- Las tres asienten y poco a poco camino al extremo de la disco, maldito lugar, porque no tiene los sanitarios más cerca

...

...

...

La música ya casi no se escucha, pero aun así siento como retumba el lugar, o solo tal vez ya estoy mareada y divago

-No debería estar una persona cuidando los baños.- Frunzo el ceño

-Debería.- Alguien atrás de mí, dice

Volteo sin mucho cuidado, hasta casi caer

Rie la persona, bonita risa, igual lo hago, maldito alcohol

-Creo que te puedes caer.- Me suelta un poco y vuelvo a perder el equilibrio

-Hey.- Hago un puchero, esperando que veo lo molesto que fue eso, pero por su risa, no creo que haya surtido dicho efecto

-Me suelta pero ya estoy contra la pared, como mi apoyo

-Te conozco.- Digo, más para mí que para el

-Eso quisiera.- responde

El tipo de la barra

Si de lejos el tipo está bien, cerca, es demasiado sexy y galán para su propia conveniencia

Alto, ojos ambar, cabello castaño oscuro, hermoso cuello, perfecta sonrisa y si no tuviera ropa no dudaría en nada de su cuerpo

Y me repito.- Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

Me mira extrañado, después de mi comentario, el tipo no tiene idea

Me saca una cabeza de estatura, por lo que me levanto un poco para tomar su cuello y bajarlo ante mi rostro

Lo observo y el hace lo mismo, nos sonreímos, sabiendo que es lo que va a pasar

-Lo que yo quiera.- Y sin más lo beso

Nada casto, nada tranquilo, todo salvaje, todo fuerte

...

...

...

Me arrastra al baño de mujeres, pequeños tropezones, pequeñas risas.

Abre un cubículo

Tu blusa.-Su mano toca mi espalda.- Cuando te vi, lo primero que mire fue tu espalda, y lo único que pensé es que quería correrme en ella

Me voltea, bruscamente, debería molestarme eso, pero no, provoca estimulo, y sus manos ahora están en mi pecho, apretando, estrujando, levanto los brazos y toco su cuello, nos volvemos a besar, morder, succionar.

Un rato mas, y ya ando hiperventilando

Desabrocha mi short, hace lo propio con su pantalón

Me inclina, me sujeto del inodoro

Si me voy a tirar a un tipo en el baño, o el lo haría conmigo, no estoy muy segura quien manda a quien

Y cuando creo que todo va hacer de lo más jodidamente genial, escucho pasos

-Sakura.- Mi pulso se acelera… más de lo que ya estaba

-Sakura.- Dicen de nuevo mi nombre

-Tomoyo, carajo

-Súbete.- Le ordeno al chico guapo y sexy, indicándole la taza del baño

Trata de abrir la puerta una de mis amigas.-

-Se que estas aquí tonta, veo tus zapatillas, las reconozco, porque son mías

Trágame Universo, hazlo ahora

La sonrisa coqueta del chico guapo y sexy, me muerdo el labio

-Ahorita salgo.- Creo que el nervio salio de mi boca

-Te vamos a estar esperando aquí afuera, no queremos que te pierdas corazón.- Risitas y de nuevo el silencio

...

...

...

Saco todo el aire que contuve y él ahora estaba a un lado mío, muy pero muy pegado

-Creo que nos quedaremos con las ganas

-Creo lo mismo

Me arreglo, tratando de verme lo más decente posible

Y antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta toma mi mano, la besa con delicadeza y aspira mi aroma, muy tipo Homero de los Adams

Me ruborizo, y esta vez por vergüenza

Siento como pone algo en la parte trasera de mi short

-Espero que me llames, para terminar.-Me besa magistralmente

-Sakura.-

No puede ser, porque dice mi nombre de esa manera tan, tan, enloquecedora

Quiero hacérselo, maldito tipo guapo y sexy

-Adiós.- Y salgo como diablo del lugar

...

...

...

Treinta minutos había pasado de lo sucedido en el baño, y mi adrenalina y excitación no bajaban en nada, y más porque él está ahí mirándome

Lo peor es que me estaba intimidando, por mas que quería que no, lo hacia

No te retraigas no lo hagas, me decía

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- miro a todas, que ya estaban más muertas que vivas

A lo mejor el efecto del alcohol me había pasado un poco, después de lo que iba hacer en el baño

-Sí, ya son casi las cinco y mañana tenemos que ir con los chicos, por su partido

A sus hombres y el soccer, hago un gesto desagradable, es decir, ver al tipo que me boto, no era de mi total gusto

-¿Cuánto es?- Pregunta Tomoyo al camarero que nos estuvo atendiendo

-De hecho señorita, el dueño del lugar dijo que no se preocupara que era por cuenta de el

Creo que es más que decir que todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta literal

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién es?- Lo estábamos abarrotando con tantas preguntas

El chico volteo.-el Sr. Lee…creo que se acaba de retirar

-Al igual que mi chico.- Me dije

-¿tu chico?- Sonreí nerviosa a Rika

Y el bombardeo de preguntas vino, mientras salíamos

Creo que llegaríamos tarde al partido

...

...

...

Después del interrogatorio, pude entrar al baño a lavarme los dientes y poder dormir aunque fuera unas dos o tres horas, como se les ocurre tener un partido a las 10:00am y "amistoso" y aunque bueno de eso no creo que tenga nada, todos los amigos de Eriol, son una bola de competidores extremistas, que harán lo que sea para ganar y que su macho alfa se libera

Liberación, esa palabra, me hace recordar lo sucedido en el baño del bar, me mojo los labios y la sensación del chico guapo y sexy viene a mi

Tomo el papel que me dejo en mi short, es una tarjeta, muerdo mi labio fuertemente y me ruborizo más de la cuenta

Con caligrafía preciosa esa escrito su nombre

"Shaoran Lee"

-Joder.- En shock, creo que si un poco

Me veo en el espejo.- Madre mía.- Sonrió

-Casi me tiro al dueño del lugar

* * *

NA: Años sin estar aquí, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo, logre algo


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasía**

Todos tenemos un deseo, una fantasía que queremos cumplir, y yo lo haría con el chico del bar

* * *

**- 2 -**

Todas absolutamente todas, teníamos puestos lentes oscuros, era una mañana preciosa en la cual solo quería seguir durmiendo

Sus gatorade chicas.- Me sonríe con dulzura Eriol, y hago lo mismo

-Gracias.- Ahh el líquido corriendo por mi garganta, calma mi sed y mi estomago

-Amor mío.- Escucho la voz chiqueona de Tomoyo.

Ruedo los ojos, ese par, los amaba con locura, eran simplemente perfectos

-¿contra quién dices que compiten?- Le pregunto a Eriol, pero el no se separa de Tommy

-Dejen de besarse delante de mí.- refuto

Ríe Eriol.- Perdona pequeña sakura

-Cállate Sakura, tú no tienes nada de que reclamar.- Me dice mi prima

Me sonrojo.- Tu shhh.- Le digo

- ¿Exactamente por qué?- dice Eriol curioso

-Tomoyo.- Le advierto

-Sakura, tu pequeña Sakurita, casi se tira a un tipo en el bar

Eriol se pone más blanco de lo que ya es, y empieza a reír como idiota

-Traidora

Le reclamo mientras, Eriol me abraza.- Eres perversa ehh.- trato de apartarlo.- Igual que tu prima, le gusta hacer cosas indecentes en lugar no propios

Ahora yo reía

Tomoyo se pone roja y le da un zape a su adorado novio.- Traidor

La empieza a besar y como siempre el malestar desaparece enseguida, y vuelven a sus locuras como adolescentes

-Por cierto.- Dice Eriol.- Competimos contra el equipo de Arquitectura

-Ni idea

-Son de mi generación pequeña Sakura

Ruedo los ojos.- No eres tan mayor ehh

-Solo con cuatro años.- Le recuerdo

Y me remueve el cabello, siempre lo hace, me ve como la hermana pequeña que no tuvo

-Ese inglés, mueve tu trasero blanco aquí, ahora.- Le grita Yamazaki, el novio de Chiharu

-Sí, capitán.- Le da un beso fugaz a mi prima, y se levanta cual mas militar y va rápido a unirse con su grupo

-Conoces a alguien de sus contrincantes.- Me acerco a Tommy

-Nope.- Toma un sorbo de su gatorade naranja.- Creo que el Inglés, conoce a uno o dos

Me rio un poco de ese comentario.- Ya sabes en ese tiempo lo ermitaño y nerd que era mi novio

-Es cierto.-

En el último año que estuvo Eriol en la universidad fue cuando empezó a socializar, creo que tal vez Tomoyo tuvo que ver con eso, es lo que siempre digo, mi prima tiene un poco de influencia en toda la gente que conoce

-Ahí están los Arquitectos.- Se nos pega Rika junto con Chiharu

-Me comento Mino, que hay un tipo que esta para comérselo

-Para Mino, cualquier tipo esta para comérselo.- Respondo

-Eso es cierto, creo que se ha tirado más tipos, que nosotras juntas.- Dice Rika

-Es tan gay.- Vemos a Tomoyo, y de inmediato nos reímos, porque es tan cierto

-Minooooo.- Gritamos todas. El chico voltea y nos saluda

-Hacemos corazones al aire, y le mandamos besos

-Hey, te estoy viendo.- Escucho como Eriol le reclamara a su novia

-Ingles, concéntrate en el partido.- Le grita mi prima, para terminar mandándole un beso

Par de tontos

No le presto mucha atención al partido, el soccer no es lo mio, prefiero el básquet y mil veces más el atletismo

Veo como todos abuchean, y la gente de enfrente aplaude, creo que el equipo contrario anoto un gol

Verifico y todo el equipo que no es el de Eriol, abraza al que supongo fue el que anoto, y tiro la botella por la impresión

-Shaoran Lee.- El tipo del bar, el tipo del baño, el tipo guapo y sexy

….

….

…

_"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"_Esa frase tan dicha por Eriol, nunca antes me había parecido tan real, hasta ahora. Por que, diablos, tanta gente, tantos lugares, y el, el está ahí, jugando.

No podía y ni queria apartar la mirada en él, ¿acosadora?, puede ser, qué más da

Sudoroso, concentrado, y las imágenes vienen a mi

"_Cuando te vi, lo primero que mire fue tu espalda, y lo único que pensé es que quería correrme en ella"_

Apreté mis piernas joder, joder, joder, si lo quiero joder

Mi mente pervertida sale a flote

Un pitido, me concentro de nuevo, Shaoran Lee estaba tirado

-Tu exnovio, como siempre, haciendo estupideces

-No entiendo Sakura, que le veías a ese idiota.- Veo a Chiharu, analizo lo que me dice

-Era lindo, al principio

-¿Lindo?- Dice Tommy

Asiento

-Eso de lindo, no es lo que algún novio quiera escuchar, es como si fuera tu amigo gay. Como Mino, él es lindo, bonito, precioso

-Supongo que mis hormonas, pudieron más que yo

-Lo soportaste por sexo.- Ríe Tomoyo.- Eres una sucia Sakura Kinomoto

-Ash cállate, yo también tengo necesidades

Reíamos en conjunto

-¿y? ¿Lo valía?- Pregunto Rika

-Qué bueno que me boto.- Respondi inmediatamente

-Esa es mi chica.- Me abraza Tomoyo

Y por segunda vez, gritamos, y Mino nos ve, Eriol nos desaprueba, y siento esa conexión, lo hago, no lo evito, veo a Shaoran Lee y el también fija sus ojos en mi

Me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo, pero el rojo de mis mejillas sale sin que yo pueda evitarlo

-Si así es tipo del bar, traigo de nuevo short.-Lo pienso, porque es claro que me está mirando las piernas

Diez minutos más, y el partido termina

Aplausos para todos, un empate, bueno pudo ser peor, ¿no?

...

-Por fin.- Se estira Chiharu.- Necesito seguir durmiendo

Todas estamos de acuerdo con eso

Empezamos a bajar las gradas, y con disimulo, espero, y veo a Shaoran

El también lo hace, y me lanza un pequeño pero eficaz guiño

Hasta con eso me calienta, muevo mi cabeza en negación, bastardo provocador

-Voy al baño, ahorita las alcanzo

-Te esperamos en el estacionamiento

-De acuerdo

...

...

...

Camino muy rápido y entro, mi corazón late con fuerza

Veo la tarjeta, tomo mi celular, y lo hago,

Ahora solo esperar, a que me conteste

Uno, dos, tres repiques, buzón de voz

-Hijo de…- Y yo que me lo quiero comer

Tranquila, me digo.- Respira y Exhala

Y a la tercera, suena mi celular

Idiota, era casi un hecho que él sabía que era yo la que marco

…..

...

-Hola.- Contrólate Sakura, hazlo bien

Escucho su pequeña risa

-Así que, arquitecto eh.- Me estaba sonrojando.- Y dueño del bar

-Espalda y piernas de muerte

Me vuelvo a sonrojar, maldito, como lo logra

-¿Dónde estás?- Me pregunta

-En un baño

-Nuestro lugar especial

Rio ante ese comentario, solo dos veces nos hemos visto, y ya tenemos un lugar especial

Abro la puerta

-Carajo.- Ahí estaba delante de mí

-Esa boquita

Trago saliva.- Me espantaste.

Colgamos

Y nos sonreímos, se ha de estar acordando como yo, de anoche

-Así que, nos volvemos a ver

Asiento

-Espalda y piernas.- Su mano recorreré con increible dulzura y tortura mi cintura hasta llegar a….joder

-¿Y ese sonrojo?- Muerdo mi labio con fuerza.- Tantas cosas que quiero hacerte

-Lo se.- Lo desafío con la mirada

-¿No crees, que deberíamos conocernos, chica guapa y sexy?

El mismo sobrenombre, tal vez algún día se lo diga

-Es lo que haremos, ¿no?

Lo jalo al baño, pero el me detiene

-Claro que si Sakura, sé que te tomare en un baño, pero no será hoy

Frunzo el ceño, ¿Qué mierda está diciendo?, nunca he hecho algo así tan osado, y el me detiene

Se acerca y su aliento esta en mi oido-Te hare mía, de muchas maneras

Y me besa la comisura de mis labios, baja a mi cuello.-

Me estaba matando con ese recorrido de su boca en mi.-Si no vas a cogerme en el baño, deja de torturarme

Lo aparto, y su mirada cambia de depredador a dulzura

Me toma de la mano, y en definitiva salimos de nuestro lugar especial

...

...

...

Saco todo el aire que contuve y lo miro de reojo, mientras empezamos a caminar

-Así que….. Flor de Cerezo

El significado de mi nombre, afirmo con un aja

-Kinomoto

-Sakura Kinomoto.- Y en fracciones de segundos se detiene delante de mí, lo miro extrañada

-Shaoran Lee, y es un placer empezar a conocerte

Le sonrío tontamente y tomo su mano, el, la acerca para depositar un beso en mi palma

Sí, en definitiva será bueno conocerlo.

...

...

* * *

NA: Dos de Tres =]

¿Lograremos que Sakura y Shaoran lo hagan en el baño?

Gracias por sus mensajes, me da gusto que les haya gustado muchachillas perversas =] (de acuerdo me mordi la lengua)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasía**

**Todos tenemos un deseo, una fantasía que queremos cumplir, y yo lo haría con el chico del bar**

- 3 -

...

...

-Dormilona.- su dedo apretando mi mejilla

-Deja.- Quito su mano, y siento como me estruja con sus brazos

-Ya ok, estoy despierta.- Digo con cierto tono molesto

-Ahora entiendo por qué el ogro de tu hermano, te dice monstruo

Abro los ojos y lo fulmino con la mirada, o eso intento

-Claro que no.- Y antes de que le diga una mala palabra me besa

Uno, dos, tres segundos, y ya estaba de nuevo tranquila, contenta, excitada

Maldito Shaoran Lee, me ha engatusado

-Ha sido maratónico, y no me quejo, que idiota haría eso.- Su mano esta en mi entrepierna

-Uno muy grande yo diría.- Concuerda conmigo

-Pero tu adorada prima, ya me envió a mi también un mensaje, para salir con ella hoy y su novio

Claro ahora salimos en pareja, aunque no lo fuéramos

Me recuesto, y veo como Shaoran baja

Entonces deberías moverte.- Le digo, pero siento su respiración en mi vientre

-Lo hare

-Yo no….- Y ahí va mi último comentario cuerdo

…

….

…..

-Amor mío.- El abrazo de Tomoyo, es más como un empujón

-Ya está un poco tomada.- Me dice Eriol, mientras la separa con delicadeza de mi

Me besa en la mejilla y los seguimos

El apogeo del lugar, la música electro, mis amigas divirtiéndose, todo era tan igual, tan perfectamente genial

-Hace seis meses vi a una chica en este mismo lugar

Me abraza Shaoran por detrás.- Su espalda joder

Volteo mi rostro y me sonríe, sin detenerme a escuchar más, tome a Chiharu y la saque bailar, incitarlo ohh si, por que dos podíamos jugar

Seis meses con Shaoran Lee, el chico que me ha encandilado de principio a fin, todo un chico irresistible

Su físico, su forma de ser, hasta sus malditos defectos los adoro

-Creo que tu novio nos está viendo

-No somos novios.- Salto al ritmo de la música

-A la mierda eso, Sakura.- Tomoyo ya estaba a mi lado y me entrega mi bebida.- Son más pareja que Eriol y yo

Me rio.- si claro.-

.-Bueno a la par, está bien

Niego

Puede que aun no hemos establecido formalmente el ser o no pareja, pero eso es lo de menos, por ahora

El estaba conmigo, yo con él, qué más da, el nombre de lo que tengamos

….

...

...

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero mis pies me estaban ya matando, decidi dejar a las locas de mis amigas que siguieran bailando, mientras yo llegaba a nuestra mesa

Me incline un poco, para que mi cabeza estuviera junto al hombre de Shaoran

-Voy a la oficina,.- me susurro.- ahorita bajo

-¿Enserio?, ¿vas a trabajar ahorita?

-Claro que no.- Suelto su mano y el me besa, uno fugaz pero que me atonta

Le habla a uno de los meseros y los veo subir, eso de ser dueño del lugar

-Déjalo Sakura, no se va a ir.- Rika toma un sorbo más de su bebida

-Lo bueno es que no es su novio, porque si no, en estos momentos seria una novia psicópata

-Déjenme.- Y de un tirón bebo tomo lo de mi vaso

Y miro el lugar, vi como mis amigas se perdían en la pista, como Tomoyo y Eriol se besuqueaban sin inhibiciones

-Sentí el bolso de mi pantalón vibrar

Un mensaje, y ya reía como tonta

Tome directamente de la botella, y me dirigí con la piel de gallina a mas no poder a donde me solicitaban

...

...

Empezaba a escuchar el eco de la música, tal como ese día

La puerta del baño de mujeres tenía un letrero "limpiando".- Muy conveniente.- me digo

-La ventaja de ser el propietario no crees.- Su voz varonil

-Muy cierto

Saca una llave, entro y veo que las luces han cambiado

...

...

...

Me empuja un poco para entrar

-Te dije que quería correrme en tu espalda

-Lo has hecho

Sus manos estaba fuertemetne posicionadas en mi cintura-Demonios, si, y como lo disfruto

Me empieza a besar, como siempre, nada tierno, nada tranquilo, tan salvaje como es el,

Sujeto su cuello, y el me levanta, pegándome en la puerta de uno de los cubículos

-Tantas veces.- Me dice

Me muerde el labio

-Lo haré tan fuerte, que me pedirás que me detenga

-Quisieras.- Le respondo

-Nunca.- Me besa ahora el cuello

Estamos ahora en los lavamanos, mi pantalón se mojo

-Está húmedo

-Sí, lo se.- Está tocando mi sexo

Rio como niña chiquita

-No hablaba de eso

Bajo y el me voltea

Lo veo a través del espejo, su porte, su mirada sucia, una locura

-Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu espalda

-Un par de veces

Baja mi pantalón, y deja besos por toda mi pierna y glúteos

Expuesta, simplemente, el pudor aparece.- Shaoran.- Le hablo con reclamo

-Odio estar así, y que tu sigas con tu ropa

-Peque, tú te ves mil veces mejor que yo sin nada puesto

Se desabrocha el pantalón

Por fin, dice mi yo interno

-Tan caliente.-

Su mano en mí, volviéndome loca, esos movimientos, estoy perdiendo la cabeza, la razón, el sentido de todo y me dejo llevar

-Carajo Sakura, sabes tan bien

Otra vez lo miro, y sus dedos están en su boca

Pervertido sexy, pienso

Y ahí está el, tan majestuoso, para empezar las embestidas

Lento, despacio, mi boca se contrae, la espera, la tortura

-Joder hazlo ya

Empieza a reírse.

- Tranquila mi chica guapa y sexy

- Sabes lo placentero que es esto, sentir todo de ti

-Es una tortura.- Digo molesta

-Pero placentera.-

Solo un segundo mas, uno…

Y Listo, Todo, completamente todo está dentro de mi

Mi pequeña sonrisa de gusto, mi fascinación viene

Ahora deja de ser tierno, como me gusta

Golpe, fuerte, duro, como lo prometió, me jala del cabello, veme me dice, lo hago, sus ojos están llenos de pasión, placer, sus sonidos, los míos, todo, se siente tan bien

El tiempo se detiene, éramos solo el y yo dentro de un baño, sintiendo esa ola de sensaciones maravillosas

-Sakura

Él está… yo estoy

-Shaoran

Una más, otra, y otra y nos tensamos

Los dos, como puede ser tan perfecto, los dos, al mismo tiempo

Sale de su pecho ese ronco sonido de satisfacción

...

...

...

-wow, ¿lo sentiste?

Sigo observándolo por el espejo, meneo la cabeza en afirmación

-Me vuelves loco.- Me sonrojo

-Ruborizándote, después de una rápida cogida.- Le hago un pequeño puchero.-

Encantadora como siempre.- Me da una nalgada

-Shaoran.- Lo reprendo, sabia el efecto de eso

Otro golpe ahora en mi nalga izquierda

Le encanta hacer eso, siempre lo hace

Toma mi pantaletas y me ayuda a ponérmela, y siento sus boca de nuevo en mis piernas

Ya me había puesto mi ropa interior, pero el sigue acomodándola.- Muy amable pero ya está, tus manos quítalas.- Lo aparto y se ríe

-No puedo evitarlo, eres la tentación en persona

Le saco la lengua y vi que me diría algo más, pero un golpe nos distrae

-Hay alguien, cuanto falta, muchas necesitamos orinar. Mierda, alguien está ahí adentro

Me tapo la boca, para no carcajearme

-Se me olvidaba que estábamos limpiando el baño.- Digo bajitamente

-Hay que hablar con el gerente, su oficina está arriba.- Escuchamos a la chica

Después el Silencio se hizo presente

- Hay que salir ya

Abro la puerta y salgo, escucho de nuevo la música

Me siento mil veces más joven, sí que el sexo es rejuvenecedor y más con Shaoran Lee

-Lo hiciste, pequeña traviesa

Lo miro intrigada

-Te tiraste a un tipo en un baño

Rio, y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo.

Porque estaba segura que esta no sería la única vez, oh no, tenía a Shaoran Lee y con él es con quien quería cumplir todas mis fantasías.

...

...

* * *

NA:

Y lo logramos, yeeaaahh...

Gracias por sus mensajes, me agrada el hecho de saber que les gusto la historia, y lo pusieron en favoritos =]

Ahora bien, se que algunas esperaban la cita de Sakura y Shaoran, puede que ponga una cap extra, para que no se queden con la duda, aunque bueno con este final, no creo que les quede.

Saludos y buen inicio de semana, niñas perversas =]


End file.
